Talk:Ope Ope no Mi
About the Gamma Knife Seeing as this attack makes reference to a real-world medical procedure, would it be too much speculation to assume that the inflicted damage is due to internal radiation burns. Law also implied that even if Doflamingo managed to survive (suturing his organs and whatnot), it would eventually still kill him. We know that radiation has numerous side-effects on the body, including abnormal cell growth and ARS (poisoning). Could this be what Oda is eluding too?--The Will of Deez (talk) 12:26, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I think the fact that it has the same name as a medical procedure isn't good enough proof to say that Law can generate radiation. It's far more logical in my opinion that despite the name, the technique just effectively does Shambles on the insides. The reason Doflamingo said he wasn't healed is because it was at best stitching wounds. They still have to heal over time, and he'd probably cheat and use Mansherry for it. 12:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "The technique just effectively does Shambles on the insides". You mean Law switched out Doflamingo's organs entirely? If that was indeed the case, then there wouldn't be anything for him to stitch up. There's also the matter about Law creating the energy blade rather than just charging his sword. I don't think we should rule anything out, especially with a Devil Fruit that so relies so heavily on a real-world discipline.--The Will of Deez (talk) 12:42, March 27, 2015 (UTC) He jumbled the innards around somehow. Since we've seen him use his power to move body parts around before, it's hardly speculation to say that he can move body parts inside a body as well. If he is somehow able to create radiation, that is a completely new ability that he has never shown before. If it's moving organs and blood vessels around, that is an application of his ability. 12:51, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "That is a completely new ability that he has never shown before." So what if it's a new ability? It still lies within the realm of possibility and makes sense considering the nature of his powers . We didn't know Law could generate electricity before Punk Hazard, either. That doesn't make it any less valid. Why give techniques names like''Countershock'' and Gamma Knife unless to draw a specific parallel to their real-world applications?--The Will of Deez (talk) 13:04, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I think, Gamma Knife attacks the internal organs without damaging muscles and skin like real-life Gamma Knife which attacks tumors without hurting skull and skin.Salamancc (talk) 13:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC) My question is, why would Doflamingo need to stitch his organs back together if he were suffering from acute radiation poisoning/sickness? It seems more like the technique simply injures or ruptures the internal organs without leaving a visible entry wound, as Salamancc posited above. It's fine to mention what the real-life Gamma Knife is after the technique description, as with all the other techniques for this fruit that have names based on medical procedures, but it's speculative to say he's using radiation unless he or Oda confirms it (possible SBS question?).--Xilinoc (talk) 14:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Just in case there is any confusion, I'm not arguing that Doflamingo is experiencing radiation sickness. All we know is that his organs were damaged. What I posit is the damage is akin to radiation burns; that is, his tissue was cut away using extremely focused heat as evidenced by the blade of energy Law uses. This is not that far-fetched, due to the nature of Gamma Knife radiosurgery and its relation to the Ope Ope no Mi's powers. However, Law also implies that even emergency treatment won't be enough to save Doflamingo. That's where I assume Law is referring to the potential side-effects of his attack that won't become visible until after the battle, such as irreparable harm to the DNA. Then again, that is assumption on my part. But I do think there is enough info to suggest that Law can generate focused radiation.--The Will of Deez (talk) 15:54, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, Radio and Gamma are both two forms of radiation. If Law can actually generate them, then it might also explain how the fuck Countershock works too. It seems far more likely to me that Gamma Knife works in the way the real life operation works. 16:20, April 5, 2015 (UTC) If you look at the panels showing Doflamingo after being hit by Gamma Knife, he appears to be smoking from the mouth as well as from where Law stabbed him. This would seem to support that the energy blade is some form of extremely focused heat, though whether this is actually radiation or electric-generated heat is unclear. I don't know where Deez is getting the idea that Law is implying that emergency treatment won't be enough to save Doflamingo. All Law said was "No one can defend the insides of their bodies. Not even you can stand up to this attack" and "No one can save you now." To me, this sounds like he was expecting Doflamingo to be mortally wounded because of his organs being shredded. I don't think Law would have been so distraught at the end of the chapter if he knew side-effects of Gamma Knife would kill Doflamingo eventually, once Doflamingo revealed that he was capable of stitching his innards back together. MizuakiYume (talk) 03:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Mention it as a possibility, I guess. 22:53, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I think we can just mention it as a possibility, since we don't know anything for sure at the moment. 00:32, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I added a link to the wikipedia article on real life gamma knife operations, and left it at that. Closing this. 19:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) eaten by Law It's known that Law ate the Ope Ope no Mi, but in Chapter 766 it's shown that he didn't just eat it, but Rosinante force-fed it up to him. So I think it's needed to change from "It was eaten by Trafalgar D. Water Law." to "It was force-fed to Trafalgar D. Water Law by Donquixote Rosinante".--844996 11:36, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :The point is that he consumed it, not the circumstances surrounding that consumption. That section is meant to make clear who the fruit belongs to, so mentioning Rosinante in the summary is unnecessary. History, sure, but not the opening paragraph.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) TELEPORT can Law in one piece create two different rooms and teleport from one to the otherZebul (talk) 08:52, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I can recall, no. Though he doesn't have to be in the center of the Room when he creates it, he does have to be within its range, and I don't think he's ever been shown creating one away from his body.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) What about the time he and chopper was entering the labZebul (talk) 11:24, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Still one Room. Read the chapter again. 11:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC) the page says this He can also use his ability for long-distance transportation by creating two ROOMs and teleporting from one to the other.717 Another question In other words, he can cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. However, when the power is used on an inanimate object, the power will act as a normal cut, as seen when the SAD gushed out of the container that Law destroyed.11 The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere The bolded does this mean that if law removes the room and some one is headless they die Zebul (talk) 12:28, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Kinemon did not die.Salamancc (talk) 15:34, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Derp about the editing I should've figured that I could've done it like on the D.Gray Man wiki with Allen's translations on his attacks. I thought doing it that way here would take up too much space in that translation :P SneaselSawashiro (talk) 01:12, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ROOM I understand that Room is romanized as ROOM in the manga; however, when Oda uses English, he always uses all-caps. Examples include Tactics No. 5 not being written out in the wiki as TACTICS No. 5, Candy not being referred to as CANDY, and so on. I think it's more appropriate to use the spelling "Room" on the wiki; reading through a description of his powers only for the paragraph to shout ROOM every few seconds is a bit ridiculous. The Pope 08:02, November 13, 2015 (UTC) So what's the deal with this? The Pope 04:57, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Removing the original kanji readings If you're going to do frickin' do that, then fine, go ahead and remove it from all the other edits I've done on the Goro Goro no Mi, Ushi Ushi no Mi: Kirin and Rokushiki stuff unless that's and unexplained exception from the Ope Ope no Mi. Is this some sort of message to tell people to "just go on google translate to look at the kanji romaji readings, you dumb ****s"? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 03:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) We get them directly from the raw manga. The user who puts them in, Klobis, is Japanese and a long-time editor on here, so we trust his work. In the future I implore you to be more polite in your posts. Try inquiring nicely instead of just cursing us out on the talk page. 04:24, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, given that many kanji can have many different readings, putting down one or the other on the page when they were originally listed without readings in the manga is pretty damn speculative. If someone WANTS to know the readings, they can look them up - just as they can look up other meanings of the kanji, which we also do not list because it's overinforming.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Takt Takt is the German word for a conductor's baton, and is used in Japanese to refer to the same thing. I believe this is where the name for Law's technique comes from since it involves using his finger like a baton to "conduct" the movement of objects within his room. 09:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Currently speculation From its vast power over space, the user can also release spatial energy in the form of high-voltage shocks and create spatial energy blades that can bypass physical flesh, directly destroying internal organs, so long as the ROOM is active and the target is inside." -- Is this not speculation? i would argue we cant speculate that countershock is from an ability to simply make electricity, we cant speculate gamma blade doesnt use radiation, and we cant speculate that the electricity is formed from spacial energy either. 20:40, September 7, 2019 (UTC)